


More than Lab Partners

by TheNerdKing



Series: After "I Love You" [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Entrapdak, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdKing/pseuds/TheNerdKing
Summary: Hordak and Entrapta talk about their relationship.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: After "I Love You" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756225
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	More than Lab Partners

“And you don’t know how Horde Prime was able to hold off your deterioration?”

Hordak shook his head.

“That’s not good. You're going to need some new armor. I’ll see if I can whip up a temporary replacement with what I have here.”

Entrapda turned away from him and began picking through a trunk of machinery, nodding or shaking her head when looking at certain parts.

“Entrapta…” Hordak said awkwardly. “I… ah…”

“Hm?” she hummed in response. “Go ahead, I’m listening.”

“Adora and I discussed what I planned to do next—”

“Huh? You’re coming back to Dryl with me.”

“What?”

She looked back at him curiously. “I mean, I need access to my workshop to properly rebuild your armor. We need to get you in a new suit as soon as possible, so it’s really better that you come with me.”

“Yes, of course,” he replied, “but what shall I do after acquiring my new armor?”

“Well… whatever you want to do.”

“May I stay with you?”

For a second, he saw her face turn beet red before she shoved her mask down over her face.

“I wouldn’t mind,” she muttered. “It was fun to have a lab partner.”

“Lab partner?” He stepped towards her. “Is that the extent of our relationship?”

“W-w-well…” Her voice was shaking. “We’re friends, obviously.”

Hordak tenderly cupped her chin in his hand. “Is that all?”

“Hordak,” Entrapta whimpered, “I’m scared.”

He withdrew. “I’m sorry. I would never want to scare you.”

“That’s not what I meant,” said the princess of Dryl. “Like you could ever scare me. It’s just… interpersonal relationships are a new area of study for me. Platonic friendships are hard enough to figure out, but…”

She waved her hands frantically in his general direction. “You. This.  _ Us _ . I can’t figure out the science of why I feel this way. And with everything that’s happened recently, I have so many other things to worry about. Dryl, the Alliance, Wrong and the other clones… I’m sorry. I just need time. To get settled, to wrap my head around things. Please tell me you understand.”

Hordak smiled gently. “I will wait as long as you need.”

“Thanks,” she said softly. She slid her mask up to reveal her beaming face. “Now, I should get back to work! That armor’s not gonna build itself!”


End file.
